Is it Love?
by YOU djabbic
Summary: Natsuki and Yuri are unsure about their feelings for one another. But the questioning quickly comes to a halt as Natsuki finds out Yuri's secret. Will she accept her for who she is?
1. Yuri

**Yuri**

Ever since I joined the club I had always started to become more ane more aware of how everything wasn't how it seemed. Sayori had started to become more comfortable and honest with us, while Monika always seemed to have a smile on her face even when she clearly shouldn't have, it's uncanny to say the least. But ironically the thing that bothers me the most is how I still feel... Anxious around Natsuki. The times where we would constantly argue stopped a few weeks ago so I don't know why I feel this way. I guess she's still a little rude to me as to the others, so that would make sense but everytime I talk to her I get a pit in my stomach, almost like I crave something, something I don't even know that I want. But that's not important right now. It's the end of the school day and I have to head to the club!

As I enter the clubroom I see that, of all people, Natsuki is the first one here.

"Hello." I casually wave at the girl, not expecting a response.

"Hey Yuri." She grumbles.

That's better than nothing. I've never been good at small talk so a part of me is glad she isn't much of a talker either, that or she doesn't care enough. Either way, I pull out a book from my bag and take a seat in one of the many chairs. I decide not to sit too close to Natsuki because it would make me feel weird, but I also try not to sit too far as she might notice something off about me. I take a deep breathe to try and clear my mind and jump back into the world of books. Which is quickly ruined by a voice behind me.

"Uhm... I don't know if you wanted your book back, but here." Natsuki holds out her hand with a book I gave her.

I had forgotten I gave her that book and quite honestly I feel bad that I did.

"Did you... Did you like it?" I smile awkwardly and immediately hate myself for it.

"Yeah, it was pretty good. Not saying it's any better than manga though!" She laughs to herself.

"Yeah..."

"I see why you enjoy these types of books now."

I nod. Suddenly I feel my stomach ache again. I realize that I never finished the book she gave me and seeing how she's finished mine, it would really make me look like a bad friend. I tug on my hair hoping she doesn't ask.

"Well see ya." Natsuki skips over back to her desk as fast as she had come over here.

I frown a little. A part of me wanted that conversation to end, as I usually do. But another part of me... Somehow wanted to keep talking to her... That's new... My thoughts are immediately interrupted as Sayori and Monika come busting through the door.

"Hey guys!" Sayori waves at the two of us awkwardly sitting.

I wave back and Natsuki barely acknowledges their presence. Sayori takes a seat and Monika follows. Every day for about 20 minutes is basically free time, Monika lets us do what we want and it's usually spent reading in silence. The only time where the class is truly peaceful. My eyes are drawn to Natsuki, as I notice her walk into the closet again. I give myself a moment to think. Maybe I should read her book she gave me... It's the least I could do. I glance around to the other two, Monika seems to be going through some papers and Sayori is struggling to keep her attention on her book. I take a deep breath and draw my eyes to her manga and open the book. As I begin reading I'm actually quite surprised, I'm able to keep my attention on the book as if I'm reading my own. I almost feel as if this book is my own. Did I just say that?

"Whoa!"

I jump as Monika is standing over me. "Wha- What?" I start to feel my head burning with anxiety. Did I do something wrong? I then look at her eyes to see she's looking down at the manga.

"You're reading Natsuki's little books?" Monika chuckles to herself.

I frown a little, 'little books.' I try not to let it show but luckily Sayori takes this as an opportunity to get away from her book, as she comes bouncing over here.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that!" Sayori squeaks.

I glance over to the closet hoping Natsuki doesn't come out.

"Wait, what?" Monika gives Sayori a puzzled look.

"I suggested that Yuri and Natsuki should swap books!" Sayori responds.

"How did I not hear about this?" Monika seems to be asking herself this question more than Sayori.

Sayori shrugs and then turns towards me. "Hopefully Natsuki didn't forget to read _your_ book!"

I feel a slight feeling of guilt run through my mind.

"Who keeps saying my name?" Natsuki marches out of the closet and I sink into my chair. Her eyes shoot towards me and the manga. I get slight comfort with her eyes on me. Which is immediately shot down as her curious look turns into a frown.

"You guys should be a little easier on her ya know?" Natsuki looks at the other two girls.

"Huh?" She doesn't seem to notice that I haven't read her book as fast as she had read mine, or she just doesn't care...

"Alright we're sorry." Monika backs up a little, probably realizing how close she was to me. She then turns towards Sayori. "Shouldn't you be reading?"

Sayori quickly rushes back to her desk and Monika giggles following.

I look at Natsuki who seems to be smiling at herself.

"Th- Thanks... Natsuki..."

"Sh- Shut up." Natsuki quickly turns away and walks towards the closet.

That's the kind of response I'd expect from her but... It seemed a little different somehow. I shrug it off and hope it's just another one of those things. Whatever it is, it's kind of comforting, but also scary. No doubt I've always looked up to how bold and tough Natsuki is, especially for a small girl. I don't know how she does it. But I admire her for it. I wonder if she admires me... What am I saying? I should probably get back to this book, while I still have time...


	2. The Nudge

**Natsuki**

I enter the closet as I normally do. On days like this I'm surprised to see that Monika didn't move the manga to the top shelves and she actually left them in range for me to grab. I grab one of my favorite books and sit down to read it. However I am distracted by my thoughts... Maybe I should've kept Yuri's book, just a little longer? The book was good, not to mention it was new to me. I'm quite thankful that Sayori suggested the idea to trade books. Could I get away with asking to trade again? It would have to wait though... Yuri is currently reading the book I gave her, it wasn't even one of the ones I _really_ like so I doubt she'd want to trade again after that mess. The book is alright but it's no masterpiece. There's a knock on the door and I'm suddenly brought back down to the real world.

"Y- Yes?" I shake my head trying to get ahold of my brain again.

"Open says me!" Sayori knocks louder.

I roll my eyes and open the door to see the bubbly girl standing in front of me with a big smile.

"What do you want, Sayori?"

"Well uhh... You wouldn't mind if I... Borrowed a book would you?" She awkwardly giggles.

"Wha- Why!?" I ask, slightly annoyed.

"Well I kinda don't have a book and I don't want to ask Monika..."

"Well what about Yuri?" I point towards Yuri, who's silently reading my book.

"Her books are too... Ya know?" Sayori giggles nervously.

Actually before I read her book I would've agreed but if I could read a book like hers and like it, then I'm sure Sayori could too, right? Also I really don't want Sayori to get ahold of my books so this is the perfect escape.

"Here." I grab Sayori's arm and drag her towards Yuri who doesn't seem to be aware of what's happening. "Ahem!" Yuri jumps back and I feel a little bad about scaring her, it's her fault for being so jump though!

"W- Wh- What is i- It?" Yuri stutters, more than usual.

"Sayori needs a book!"

"Not so loud!" Sayori whines while glancing at Monika. she doesn't seem to notice, yet.

"Well... I don't know if... If Sayori would be interested-"

"Please anything will do!" Sayori leans in, practically face to face with Yuri.

Yuri slowly grabs a book and gives it to Sayori who thanks her and rushes back to her desk. How Monika didn't notice any of that is a miracle. However I'm left alone with Yuri again. I feel a little pressure, we've grown to be better friends but her mature figure and use of words makes me feel insecure at times. Sometimes I wish I could be like her... I don't realize how long I'm staring.

"Is there... Something on your mind?" Yuri asks, suddenly bringing me back to life again.

I quickly try to think of an excuse. "Oh! Uhm, the book!" I point at the manga she's reading. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah... It's pretty good so far... Sorry if I misjudged your books before..."

"You'd be right to be so!" I laugh, hoping she takes it more as a joke rather than an insult. She smiles back at me, which I take as a good sign. I like when she's confident enough to look me in the eyes. Usually she's playing with her hair or looking down.

"Natsuki?"

Crap, I was staring again wasn't I? "I bet you do like my books more than you're letting on huh?" I tease while nudging one of her arms, but as I touch Yuri's arm she let's out a small yelp. I stare at her in concern. "Did I hurt you? S-"

"No!" Yuri jumps out of her desk. "I... I got to go!" She practically runs out of the classroom.

Monika looks up at me. "What happened?"

"I don't know!" I look down for a second. Whatever it was, I'm sure it wasn't my fault. Right? There's no way a simple nudge could hurt her like that! "God dammit." I run after Yuri expecting answers. If I did in fact hurt her, it would make me feel awful, but I need to know.


	3. The Real Me

**Yuri**

Along the hallway I find a spot to hide and I sit against the wall. Did I over react? I can't believe I just did that! Now what am I gonna do when they ask? While these thoughts run through my mind I can't help but look at my arm... Why does it still hurt? I reach into my pocket to reveal a pocket knife. Why do I do this to myself? I roll up my sleeves and look at all the cuts I've given myself. I've never told anyone about this, not even my parents!

"Yuri!?"

I hear my name being called out by a familiar voice. I refuse to answer, I'd rather not be seen, not right now.

I hear footsteps approaching. "Yuri?"

But it's too late, as I'm found on the floor. I stand up in an unnatural way, not looking Natsuki in the eyes. She looks at me like she has a million things to say, but they all boil down to annoyance.

"Please... Leave me alone..." I ask. The last thing I need is someone to ask about my cuts. I was lucky enough to hide them in time but if she asks I don't think there's a way out.

"Yuri please... What... What the hell is going on?" Natsuki asks in a softer tone than her normal voice.

"I... I..." I slow start backing away. "I need to go..."

She grabs my arm and I hold back a pained groan. But she must know it hurts as she immediately lets go and looks at me.

"Erm..." I don't think there's any way to play it off.

But it's too late. She holds my hand which catches me off guard. Her hand feels warm on mine. I feel slight comfort before I see her grab my sleeve with her other hand. I react instantly and grab her hand with my other hand.

"Yuri, I know you cut yourself." Natsuki says, with a slight voice crack.

"I... How..." If she knows... Does everyone else know? Maybe I wasn't as good as hiding it as I thought I was...

"Please, trust me." Natsuki begins to unroll my sleeve and my heart starts beating faster. I want to stop her but my muscles refuse to move and my words don't want to come out of my mouth. Natsuki looks at my arm, and I start to break, my arm starts shaking rapidly and I can feel tears running down my face. But Natsuki just simply looks at me with a smile and I feel a little warmth in my heart. But it isn't enough as I feel my body shutting down.

"Yuri it's okay!" She finally lets go of my arm and hugs me. But it doesn't help. I don't know if she's faking or not.

"Please don't tell anyone!" My voice is finally found and comes out louder than I meant for it.

Natsuki hugs me tighter. "I won't! I promise..."

I finally wrap my arms around her. How can I feel so warm yet so cold at the same time? How is Natsuki of all people able to hug me after finding out about what a freak I am? Is this the side of Natsuki she never shows? Mean while all these questions run through my head Natsuki remains still, hugging me. She barely nudges and part of me believes she doesn't want to let go, and neither do I... But she does lets go and my heart stops. I worry for what she has to say, as she looks at me in the eyes.

"You're not alone, Yuri..." She looks down.

I've never seen her try so hard for someone, and me out of everyone?

"Why do you care?" I mumble out, just barely loud enough to hear.

"Because..." She steps back, she isn't looking at me as confidently as before.

It's always been hard for Natsuki to talk about her feelings. Whatever she's thinking about though, I need to hear.

"Wh- What is it?" I ask, nervously.

She takes a deep breath and I prepare myself for whatever she has to say.

"I... I think..." She clenches her fist and looks as if she wants to hit herself. "I think I... I love you..."

I feel slight relief, I did not think that's what she had on her mind right now. I suddenly feel myself blushing like an idiot.

"Just say it!" She squeaks.

"Huh?"

"I shouldn't have said anything..." She turns away from me and I hear her sniff. "You don't have to tell me to go... I'll do it myself!" She starts to walk away from me and I want to stop her but I'm frozen again.

I'm screaming at myself on the inside to say I love her back but I can hardly believe what I just heard. It's too late as she's out of sight and I'm left here to wonder what happens next... She saw my scars, yet she said she love me? I try to figure out what just happened but I'm left only with more questions, and worst of all, a strong urge to hold Natsuki again...


	4. Kiss

**Natsuki**

I run into the classroom holding back tears. Monika and Sayori stare at me but I refuse to acknowledge them.

"What happened!?" Monika asks, while jumping in front of me.

"Move, Monika! The only reason I'm here is to get my bag and then I'll leave." I try to remain tough but it's hard when your face is burning and there are slight tears.

"Please talk to us-"

I push Monika out of the way and grab my bag. I'll probably regret that later, but right now I don't care. I need to leave.

"Natsuki..." Sayori has something to say but it's too late, as I'm already out the door.

I run into someone without looking while I'm running. "Sorry-"

I'm surprised to see Yuri standing there, she seems even more surprised to see me. My thoughts coming rushing back about what I said to her, about how I love her. I do... But I doubt she loves me. How could she?

"Move, Yuri. I don't need the pity." I try to push past her but I am surprised again because she pushes back, and then she suddenly pulls me back and hugs me.

"I love you too..." She says, with her body and voice trembling.

Monika and Sayori come running from behind me but they stop as soon as they see us.

"You guys need some alone time?" Monika asks, half joking and half being serious.

"N-"

"Yes, please." Yuri grabs my hand and I start to blush.

"Come on, Sayori."

"Aww but I wanted to watch!" Sayori says, while being dragged away.

I look back at Yuri, nervous of what to say.

"Erm... I-"

Immediately I am thrown off my words has Yuri's lips touch mine. I've seen a lot new sides of Yuri, but this... This is the best one yet. My thoughts fade away and I am taken away by her mouth. For once I don't feel I'm being judged. God only knows what's going through Yuri's mind right now though. I atleast hope she feels the same and isn't doing this because she feels bad for me. Whatever, I'm glad it happened. I never want to let go of her lips, but of course it has to happen. Yuri struggles to pull away from my kiss and we both start giggling like idiots. We soon calm down and Yuri finds the strength to look me in the eye again.

"Do you trust me?" She asks.

I don't know what for, but I'm definitely not gonna say no.

"Of course I do!"

"Even after..." She hesitates and then slightly lifts her arm again.

I smile at her and nod.

"It doesn't bother me, and it never will, I just want you to be safe..."

Yuri gives a bright smile. "Me too."

I've never cared for someone like this. It's especially nice knowing they feel the same.

"Shall I walk you home?" Yuri asks.

"Please do."

We start walking together back to my house. I am more than greatful that life worked out the way it did. I'm gonna look after Yuri the way no one has ever looked after me, that is my promise.


End file.
